Vulnerable
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: Vulnerable with new feelings and old ones that was long forgotten, between bestfriends Fionna and Marshall. Fionna would storm out of Marshall's living leaving behind more then one thing as Marshall blushed darkly remembering their last moments together before she left him behind in their own wake of a mess and mixed feelings. (Warning this story will contain lemon.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is Sammiekinz09 AKA authors note **

**Giving you my all is being delayed for the time being. and I have desided to change the name as well as the name just globin stunk so the new name and it will be call Vulnerable**

**As of my story Give you my all due to "people"**

**Stating I "copyed" there chapter that I have not seen or read I'm going to be re going the story so give me a few days or so to clean up and fix it better and more awesome then the person. I will be adding more jucie details to it and for those who blame others for idiotic things have you ever thought some people think alike or see someone that looks like you or someone you know. weather we like it or not. So any ways **

**It is still going to be a Fionna and Marshall lee Fanfiction.**

**Thank you for those who did like it.**


	2. Vulnerable Chapter one

_**Hey this is Sammiekinz09 :D**_

_**Sorry it took so long to reupload this story It took longer then I thought to update and redo some plotting and extra stuff. This is my Fionna and Marshall lee fanfic Called Give you my all I don't own Adventure time all the rights goes to Pin and Cartoon network. I'm debuting weather to continue with this story. So if I get good reviews and likes for it then I might add another chapter or a sequel to it :3 well here you go I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun making it. There will be some quotes in the story I thought id let you know here so you wont be confussed.**_

_**Thanks for all the help to my friends Adam, Tsukiko Evee Claudius, and Becca. For helping with the story ideas and some of the plots and details into the story I couldn't have done it without their help.**_

_**Vulnerable **_

It started as a peaceful morning in the land of Aaa, as the morning sky was filled with vast colors of blue's and pink's that melded together in a unique way, As the sun shined brightly. Fionna and Cake went to visit Berry prince to have one of his new tasty meat pie as a taste tester for an upcoming pie contest. As the adventuress and her companion were walking closer to Berry Princes home. A sudden BANG went off as the front door blew off in a wave of ice and snow. As Berry Prince yelled for help dropping his hot tasty meat pie that he just took out of the oven. While the Ice Queen laughed in victory she froze The prince in a block of ice, yelling at Fionna and cake.

"He's my man! Fionna! GLOB! You can't keep all the prince's to yourself!" The Ice Queen shouted as she floated out the door frame in a trail of snow. She carried Berry Prince as he was incased in a block of ice she talked to him. "When we get back to my ice castle you can cook me your yummy pies!"

"WHAT! THE JUNK ICE QUEEN! CANT YOU HAVE A DAY NOT KIDNAPPING PRINCE'S!" Fionna Shouted as Cake transformed her body into her larger self as Fionna jumped on her back as they headed to the Ice Queens Castle to save Berry Prince. Fionna and Cake rushed across the fields of Aaa, their minds set on making it to the Ice Queen's castle to save prince Berry, As they were heading to the castle they ran threw Lumpy Space Prince's home, LSP was in his tent waiting for his breakfast to be done. They would knock over the cane of beans that was cooking making more mess in his yard. As LSP Came out out to see his breakfast knocked over in the dirt with trash all over the yard. As fionna yelled to LSP.

"Sorry LSP! We will pay you back later we are after the Ice Queen!"

"WHAT THE LUMPS FIONNA! THAT WAS MY BREAKFAST! MY BREAKFAST AHH WHATS WOREST IS YOU SPILLED MY BEANS ALL OVER MY YARD NOW IM GONNA STARVE!" as LSP placed his hands on his hips in protest as he was left behind by the adventuress who was a speck in the distance. As LSP still ranted on about his beans to himself as he threw some trash around the disheveled area he lived in.

Meanwhile at the Ice castle the Ice Queen would enter threw her balcony as Gunter waddled in while the ice queen would walk over to the ice cell to place Berry Prince inside and would release him from the incased ice he was in. "Gunter go and get mommy something to drink." Gunter would quack back at her and shrug its little penguin shoulders. "QUACK Quack…Quack"

"what do you mean Qunter! Im not obessing! I'm going to make one marry me! Now go and get me something to drink please for mommy sweety. Don't be a pain in booty of I'll have to punish you. " Qunter would waddle out of the room to the kitchen to get something from the fridge for the ice queen to drink. It was quite for a few minutes before Cake and Fionna came into the castle looking for their captured friend. "There it is, the Ice Kingdom, Whoa, check that out" As they ran up the long spiral stairs to the second floor were they saw the Ice Queen sitting in her throne drinking some iced lemonade she had gotten from Gunter earlier.

"Okay, Ice Queen, where the lump did you hid Berry Prince?" Cake asked in a serious tone.

"Hide him?" Ice Queen asked.

"You know what!" Cake accused. "Where's Berry Prince? where are you hiding you twisted nut!"

Ice Queen giggled covering her left hand to her blue lips. "Oh My Hunky Prince! Hahaha!"

"WHERE IS HE!?" Fionna asked in annoyance.

"HAH like id tell you Fionna! Why the lump do you always have to ruin my fun with the Prince's!"

The Ice Queen would throw an ice bomb as it exploded a smoke of snow, as the Queen disappeared to the third floor were Berry prince was in a cell shivering as the ice Queen sat down in the cornor as she was playing drums to entertain the prince. "this is for honey!"

"i..Ice Queen let me go its cold and I want to go home" Berry Prince stuttered as he was shacking cold

As the Ice Queen was jamming out on the drums Fionna and Cake came running up the back stairs that lead to the third floor were they saw Berry Prince in the Cell shivering cold as they saw the Ice Queen on the drums playing mixed of smooth and uneven notes.

"ICE QUEEN hand over Berry prince or else you will get a taste of my sword!"

"Ahh Fionna and cake whats up my peeps hahaha did you wanna jam? Or did you really come to steal my man?" Ice queen would rise from the stool behind the drums as she would walk over you the girls. And cross her arms. "GLOB Ice Queen why are you so obsessed with stealing prince's all the time"

"What's the difference between love and obsession? Didn't both make you stay up all night, wandering the streets, a victim of your own imagination, your own heartbeat? Didn't you fall into both, headfirst into quicksand? Wasn't every man in love a fool and every woman a slave?"

"Ice Queen what the junk are you talking about? Just hand over Berry Prince" Fionna would sigh as she pointed her sword at the queen. As she would walk closer to the crazy queen as Cake transformed her fists into large spiked nukles.

"Come On baby girl let's just end this and get Berry Prince"

"WHAT WAS THAT FURBALL!" Shrieked the Ice Queen. "Your not taking my Hunky prince away!"

Soon the Ice Queen floated above with snow and ice around her as the Ice Queen would shoot ice blades towards the two girls as Cake would punch and dodged the ice that was making its way to her and her sister. Soon the Ice Queen used her other ice powers as she conjured up using making ice throwing stars at the large feline " TAKE THIS YOU SASSY BEAST!" With a quick blast of snow to Cakes eyes Cake hissed angrily. "GAHHH…WHAT THE HEY HEY ICE QUEEN THAT'S A CHEAP SHOT!"

As Fionna leaped into the air cutting down any other ice and snow in her way as she kicked the queen's crown as it fell to the icy floor with a load clunk nose . "Ice Queen whats wrong with you? Why do you kidnap the princes! It's wrong!"

Cake would wipe her eyes free from the snow as she would run over to the cell she would streach her body using her large fist punching the ice bars breaking them. As she would grab Berry Prince with her fight hand as she would hold out her other hand for Fionna to get on. As Fionna jumped back and ran to her sister's free hand. As Cake ran past the Ice Queen she jumped out the balcony window as the girls safely got their friend free from the Ice Queens grasps. "Don't worry Honey we'll get you back to your place…Sorry that you got kidnaped by the Ice Queen"

"i-its okie Cake…thanks for coming to get me." Berry Prince said holding onto Cakes hand

"Hey don't worry about it I'll beat the stuffing out the Ice Queen for kidnaping anyone."

As the gang were walking back to Berry Prince's on the other side of Aaa. The day was getting later as they heard some rustlings in the bushes as Marshall lee was looking for his Axe Base as he looked up and saw Fionna, cake and Berry Prince. "Oh hey guys whats up?"

"whats with the big hat Marshall?" Fionna ask as she snickered

"Its to block out the sun Fi… you know I cant stand the sunlight it burns" Marshall pouted as he crossed his arms looking at the adventuress. "What are you looking for Marshall?" Cake and Berry Prince asked curiously as they watched him look around the bush.

"I'm looking for my Base…I lost it when I was fighting a skeleton guard earlier, for a rare music sheet and I got it! Haha"

"Mathematical! That's awesome! Marshall" Fionna raised a fist pump

"hah it is, and with that im throwing an EPIC PARTY! To celebrate you guys should come it will be fun and it's been awhile since you guys came and sang with me my bad little boy song."

"mhmm I don't know we have to get Berry Prince home right sugar?" Cake looked at the small furty prince.

"no it okie I wann go to! It sounds fun he he" Berry prince chirped happily looking at Cake and Marshall lee. "Well then let's find Marshall Base and then lets PARTY!" Fionna smirked as she would look around to find Marshall's Base. Soon Cake and Berry Prince would join in to find it. Meanwhile Marshall hid in a cool shady spot under the tree, watching everyone.

Cake would stretch her body tall scanning the area as she saw a few feet away a shinny red item stuck in a tree basking in the sun, As she shouted to her little sister. "HEY BABY! I think I found it. But its in a sunny spot."

Fionna nodded as she would running over to Cake as the two both worked together to pull the shinny red item out from the tree, with one, two, three tuggs they both managed to pull out the base as it was still in one piece. Fionna would walk over to the Marshall as he was still hiding in the shady stop under the tree handing him his guitar back. "Well lets head to my place! And get this party started!"

**~Part like there's no tomorrow. And replace the un-know with curiosity~ **

After the epic day with having fun Party Marshall had thrown, everyone desided to head ack to their home's. Marshall waved good bye to his guest.,As Fionna and Cake headed back to their tree house for the night it wasn't long before the girls got to there house."GLOB CAKE I forgot my backpack at marshall's house I'm gonna go back and get it. You don't have to come with me I'll be fine" Fionna spoke to her sister as she ran the way back to her friend Marshalls house in the cave. Fionna would sigh softly as she shock her head as she felt bad for forgetting her backpack at her friends house and it was late. "I hope he's ok with me picking my stuff up…"

It wouldn't be long before Fionna had reached Marshalls home once again. As it was quite from the time earlier were everyone was partying and singing and dancing along to Marshall lee and scream kings."Hey Marshall I forgot my Back…pack…"

In the window fionna could see Marshall sitting on his couch relaxing as he softly let a moan escape his lips, fionna's eyes trailed down from his face down his long sculpted abdomen to his lower regain to see his hand moving up and down strocking his long large member. Fionna's eyes wouldn't dare move as her cheeks stained red. Seeing something like this was new and strange to her. She couldn't quite understand what was going on. "W…Whats he doing…"

Marshall was stroking the tip of his penis with his thumb as he growled furiously pumping his cock flashed in her mind. Fionna couldn't look away her eyes widen more seeing him massaging his cock. Fionna would back away slowly trying not to let him notice her by his window outside. He let out a small groan as he knew he was so close to his release, As he was about to cum he heard a slit yell and rattling noise outside as he would glance up seeing white bunny ears and a flash of blond locks as Fionna tripped over a can that was outside she didn't notice was a few feet behind her as she yelped falling back.

"F..Fionna?..."Marshall blushed a bit as he got up and floated outside to his friend holding out his hand for her. He would glance to the side a bit embarrassed as he could hear her pounding heart beating at a fast pace. He would guide her to his living room once again but this time they were alone together. It had been a long time since the two have been alone. Fionna glanced up at her vampire friend as she noticed he was wearing a lose shirt, and his pants were unbuttoned with no boxers to shield his manhood. "Marshall…w-what were you doing…I saw your junk and…and I feel weird I mean my body dose…I didn't mean to stare I just came to get my back pack…and then I saw..." She would soon be cut off as Marshall spoke to her watching her body langue as a smirk creped it way. "Fionna…its fine it's my fault I didn't pull the shade down…and Fi I think your curious…let me guess you never saw a guys dick before? Haha"

"GAH! NO!...I didn't so WHAT!" She blushed darker as she punched his arm embarrassed as he chuckled darkly.

"Fi I can teach you everything you want or need to know about guys and girls…and what your feeling" Marshall would caress her red stained cheek with his pale hand, As he whispered into the shell of her ear with his smooth deep husky voice. Fionna gulped as she shuddered to his cold touch. "C-can you really teach me…why my body is acting weird…Cake would never tell stuff…"

"I'll show you everything I know Fionna…heh your just to cute for your own good" he would stick his long snake like tongue at her. Watching her innocent and curvy developed body made him hard a bit. He grasped his cock and guided it into her small right hand as he helped her massage his cock moving up and down in a slow pace at first as it felt awkward to the young adventuress as this was all new to her."mhm that's it…just like that.." He would let a moan escape his lips as he let go of guiding her as she was moving her hands on her own, picking up the pace moving faster. Marshall would run his long pale fingures threw blond locks that showed.

"l…like this?"She stuttered as she bit her lower lip

"mhm its perfect…"He sighed contently at how amazing he cock felt between Fionna hands. He would lean in and kiss her deeply as he cupped her breast with her right hand. As he fondled the tender area he would use his thumb and figure playing with the pink bud that her blue top hid as it would start to get hard, making her gasp surprisingly making her legs quiver as she was starting to get wet in her most sacred place. Marshall would pull from their kiss as he watched her flushed face. "now lets try something else…" he would walk over to his old couch as he sat back pulling fionna in front of him gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "ok fi…now get on you knee's and I'll show you what to do next"

"Yes," she could feel herself getting wetter at his command.

He grasped his cock and guided it into her mouth. She kissed the tip hesitantly, before bringing the dark red head into her mouth. She moaned softly as her hand went to caress his balls. Fionna used her tongue to circle the head and tease his slit before bringing his length as deep into her throat as she possibly could. Letting her body slowly take over her actions, As he groaned in deep pleasure he was receiving from his little blond friend. Marshall slid his fingers through her wet panties to her socked folds before pushing one finger inside slowly. She arched into his touch, bringing his finger deeper into her. Fionna cried out, but it was muffled by his large cock. Marshall added another finger and increased the pace of his finger fucking.

When she stopped sucking to let out a moan, he would lightly slap her ass smirking devilishly at her,as he pulled out his figures from her wet womanhood. "mhm your very naughty Fi-on-na… I didn't even have to tell you" Marshall would her up into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. As he licked her ear teasingly making her jump as everything came back to her.

"What the junk, Fionna?! What was that for? I thought you liked it what's wrong you asked me to show you Fi…" Marshall looked at her puzzled

"GLOB! I-I Don't believe you Marshall LEE!"

Soon the door slammed shut behind her with her stomping away. Fionna was walking farther and farther away as she was a spick in the distance till she was fully gone in the forest, out of Marshall's view. He slowly stood up and stared down at the mess Fionna had left behind, with a few scattered red apples and water bottles with a few other items that lingered around his living room were they last stood. That wasn't the only thing she left behind though. Marshall would close his eyes as he let out a deep sigh rubbing the back of his head. He could still smell her fresh, flowery, fruit and dirt scent as he could feel the tingling sensation on his lips where hers had pressed tightly to his pale lips not too long ago. He almost had her. He almost had the girl he loved. He gasped. "Loved? I don't love her. She's just a friend she's my best bud; one of the few people in Aaa that I can trust with anything," he thought to himself. And then it hit him. "GLOB! What if we never see each other again because of this? What if we will never be the same?" With that, Marshall flew to his room, wiped the memories of their actions off his stomach, and tugged on a clean shirt and a gray skull hoodie before floating out the door of his home. He had to talk to her. He had to make this right, before he lost what was important to him.

**~When your mind says give up, hope whisper's one more try~**

~0o0~

Fionna was getting tuckered out halfway through the forest. She couldn't really run and think at the same time anyway, and she was definitely not ready to face Cake with what has happened with Marshall, when she gets back to the tree house. It seemed as though even a simple "Hi baby how was your day?" would turn her into an emotional wreck. It was evening now, so all of Aaa was basked in the cool chill of the night air, and the sky was tinged in an array of pinks, oranges and dark blues. It was a beautiful evening to a perfect day.

Most of the residents of Aaa wouldn't dare enter the creepy forest at this time of day, to scared of what could or what resided. But Fionna had never been afraid she loved the thrill of adventures. She knew nothing would harm her with Marshall around. "Oh. Marshall". Fionna sighed and backed herself up against a tree, sliding down until she sat upright against it on the cool ground and tree that supported her. She would have her knees close to her chest and placed her face in her arms as she closed her blue eyes. She needed some time to think. "I feel so pervy and weird its so hard to explain…" she exclaimed exasperatedly out loud, "I can't even look at him anymore! I've seen his…j-j-junk." Her face paled. "And I think I liked it WHATS WRONG WITH MEH!…oh glob…this is his fault…I can't get him out of my Globin Glob head! AHH!"

Fionna tugged off her white bunny hat to run a hand through her long blond hair. Taking in deep, shaky breaths she stood up and tucked the hat away in pocket of her green backpack that Raggedy Prince and Turtle Prince made for her after she lost her old one, on a quest for Prince Gumball. She wanted to feel nothing but free tonight; after all, why not end the night differently? She certainly had spent her day differently then her normal retinue she could feel the breeze bask threw her long hair as it felt nice and relaxing to the adventuress. Shuffling her feet, she prepared for a not-so-peaceful walk home. Soon as she was walking again there was a rustling in the bushes behind her. As she wasn't in the mood and was willing to beat the stuffing of whoever was sneaking around.

**~Black as the devil , hot as hell. Pure as an angel, Sweet as love. But most often we hate what we most fear. To the things we keep secret are always bigger and more frightening in the darkness of night, then they are in the light of day**.~

"W-who's there?"

A hiss and a cackle echoed threw the bushes.

"Who's ther? FACE ME, COWARD!" Fionna shouted

She brandished her sword and pointed it at the offensive bush. "Relax Fionna it's just me, your bad little boy." Marshall floated out of the darkness with a smirk and a wink. Fionna's cheeks stained a dark red color and looked away. "**Why is he following me? What did he hear?**" she thought. He looked gorgeous as ever ,he was casually standing in front of her in his skull hoodie. His hair was still a mess from their earlier adventuring of their deep passionate kiss. The memories flashed through her mind and the ache was back. "Oh glob why now?" she thought. Her lips tingled and she suppressed the urge to run up and kiss him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered.

Marshall's brow furrowed and he looked down, kicking some pebbles as he floated a few inches off the ground. "Yo Fi, what's up with you? Why can't you talk to me anymore? I thought we were friends? Or is it because you realized you want to go try that junk out with Gumwad now instead." His last line was dripping with bitterness and hatred, his eyes fixated on Fionna's face, studying her reaction and body langue. Was there also a hint of jealousy? It couldn't have been. But there was a sign he was vixed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Marshall," she finally faced him "Prince Gumball is just a friend. I don't like him anymore you know that ive told you and so has Cake"

"Oh? So then what am I?"

"You're my friend too. You're my only other best friend, besides Cake, actually." she mumbled softly.

Before Fionna could register what happened next, she was suddenly pushed up against the tree again, As Marshall's body was pinning her there his arms blocking both sides of her. He lowered his lips to the shell of her ear and whisper seductively with his smooth voice as parts of his hair tickled her neck and shoulder.

"So best friends sneak into each other's caves and watch them jack off? Then they tell each other they want to learn something new, like how to give them the best orgasm of their entire existence, then leave without another word and toy with their emotions? I don't think so Fi." He punctuated each question with his hand slowly sliding higher and higher up her thigh until it reached the hem of her skirt. She could feel his hot, moist breath against the side of her face as her fingers clung to the tree bark behind her.

His fingers grazed the edge of her poka doted panties, so close to her aching core."Don't lie to me Fionna. I could smell your panties getting wet back there. I can smell them right now. I'm a vampire, remember? I could teach you what that means. How to make that throbbing ache go away with your own fingers, Maybe even with mine. Don't tell me there isn't more to this than what meets the eye." Marshall grabbed Fionna's hand and placed it on the crotch of his jeans. "Feel that Fionna?" she instinctively squeezed the growing bulge and he hissed. "That's for you. Only you. You're the only person who's seen me this vulnerable." Marshall backed away from the tree were he was pinning Fionna then, he would thrust his hands into his jean pockets and floated a couple feet in front of Fionna, giving her some space to think being over a thousand years old he knew a thing or two when to give a girl space to think. He would take in a deep breath as he floated with his shadow casted on the cold ground.

Marshall lee's eyes would cast downward, As he delivered his final words. "I may be from the Night-o-sphere, but I know my limits. I really like being your best friend Fionna, and I don't want to jack up this friendship any more than it already is. When the sun rises tomorrow morning, we'll go back to being the way we used to be before all this junk happened. I promise I'll pretend today was just a passing dream... Goodnight Fi."

Suddenly in a flash Marshall was gone, along with a portion of Fionna's heart. Her stomach dropped and she ran the rest of the way back to her tree house, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks. All these new feelings over flooded her mind, of mixed feelings that she didn't understand completely.

"Oh Glob…what do I d-do…"

**~Love was like rain: it turned to ice, or it disappeared. Now you saw it, now you couldn't find it no matter how hard you might search. Love evaporated; obsession was realer; it hurt, like a pin in your bottom, a stone in your shoe. It didn't go away in the blink of an eye. A morning phone call filled with regret. A letter that said, 'Dear you, good-bye from me'. Obsession tasted like something familiar. Something you'd known your whole life. It settled and lurked; it stayed with you.~**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone its Samiekinz09 I'm way! Sorry for the wait. As you might be wondering what was going on my laptop got broken and I had to wait till I got a new one since the old one couldn't get fixed sadly. But as I was waiting for the laptop I've been working on some of my chapters by hand wright everything though haha oh well but hey again I'm sorry for the wait you guys must have been anxious for the chapter and new chapters to come.

Please keep reviewing and tell what you think and let me know if you have any ideas you think would be great for the story, your reviews and feedback gives me a reason for wrighting for all you readers and fans. And I would like to give a special thanks to

**emolover098:** thank you for falling in love with my story it makes me happy to know that it is that good :3 thank you thank you chicka

**Inuyashagirl312**: thank you for liking this fanfic of Fionna and Marshal lee :3

And another thank you to

**zay05**: Thank you for reading this story even through the similarities are to another story but are different as well, thank you for reading mine and liking Vulnerable.

Now for the new chapter of Vulnerable please enjoy and review when you are done. :3 **warning** this one contains **lemons** :p just letting you know if you are uncomfortable with lemons this chapter isn't for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_**Chapter 2 Unforgettable**_

**Baby I have no story to be told**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**But I've heard a one on you**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**I'm going to make your head burn**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Think of me in the depths of your despair Your scares of love leave me breathless I can't stop wanting you.**

Fionna kept walking away from the forest from her last encounter with the vampire king. She managed to reach the tree house in one piece, she would whip away the falling tears that escaped from her deep blue confused eyes. She would a few more falling tears before enter her home she felt to proud toy show her sister and best friend her disheveled look. As Fionna entered threw the front door and made her way up the stairs to the open kitchen and living room were she saw Cake making some dragon berry sweet tea and enjoying the company of her boyfriend Lord Monochromicorn who was sitting quietly on the couch drinking his own cup of tea.

"Hey Sugar Bun! Want some tea?" Cake would ask as she poured her sweat smelling tea into small purple mug that had a sword design on the front of it.

"No I just want to be alone for a while sis…I'll be up stairs if you need me and enjoy your night with Lord Monochromicorn" Fionna spoke softly with a hint sadness in her voice

She would make a fake smile to reinsure her sister and waved goodbye as she made her way up to the third floor to the bedroom. She would toss her green backpack to the side as it would make a load thunk noise agenst the wooden floor. As she walked over to the dresser she would pull open the bottom drew grabbing her favorite purple and blue pock a doted summer pajamas(Aside from her most favorite red footie pjs). Fionna sighed heavily as she making her way to the bathroom, setting her clothes aside on the long wooden bench that stood below the small window of the bathroom. She closed and her hug her body tightly as she wanted to wash away the memories of her days early events.

The adventuress would open her baby blue eyes letting her arms fall to the sides of her body as she would walk over to the large oval bathtub, she would grab the foists playing and turning the hot and cold handles till she found just the right temperature she wanted. She would add some soap to make it a hot bubble bath. After all she deserved it after what has happened. While the tube was filling with hot and soaping water. She began to strip herself of the dirty clothes' tossing them to the hamper of other dirty garments. She would make her way back to the tub, as she poked the water with her right foot feeling the waters warm temperature once again as it was a little warmer then when she started it but it was nothing she wasn't use to. Fionna would sink her curvy body into the water as the bubbles covered her chest. Grabbing a sponge and her favorite she would squirt into the object as she scrubbed every inch of her luxurious curvy body clean. Once finished with her body she decided to wash her long blond hair, grabbing her strawberry scented shampoo she thoroughly scrubbed her scalp and locks clean.

Fionna dunked under the bubbly water to wash away the soppy evidence. Poppy up for air resting her head back looking up ceiling she would close her eyes to try and find some peace in mind. Memories of her and Marshall would soon flood back making her open her eyes quickly. She would shake her head to clear her thoughts once again. Fionna would look at her fingers after rising them from the depths of the water she noticed that they were getting pruned she decided that it was time to get out and dry off.

It didn't take long for her dry off and to get dressed in her purple and blue poke a doted pj's . she would look up threw the large window threw the bedroom as she couldn't help but let the thoughts of him….the vampire king flood her mind once again. Jumping on her bed she would punch her pillow a few times in frustration as a few feathers managed to escape threw the pillow case.

"AHHHHH! Marshall lee! This is all your FAULT!" Fionna huffed and yelled as she punched her pillow one last time, before rolling over on her back. She couldn't help but let a pretty blush deepen the tone of her skin. Fact she couldn't be all mad at Marshall deep down she did really love him dispite all the things he said and has done. Her fingers trembled as she curiously moved her hand to her lower region as she paused for a moment she would gulp taking in a deep breath sticking her hand in her shorts and panties as she rubbed the tip of the sensitive bud of her womanhood, sending shivers up her spin, as she moved her figure tips agents her pussy making her more tremble more from the sensitive touch she made as she would become more wet each touch she made.

Little did the young adventuress know that she was being watched from the shadow's. He would watched as her long tapered fingers teased and played with her body. He couldn't help but watch her with delight as Fionna made sweet soft innocent moans. He would lick his lips hungrily as he smirked a toothy grin.

Marshall Lee gazed at her more, there was no way he could resist her freshly-tumbled-out-the bath look and the strawberry and flowerly tented scent of female heat swirled around her, just aroused him on more and more. Hell he wasn't a saint, he was the Great Vampire King and the son of a Demon lord. But he could help but want his little human friend in more ways then one. He could just picture her small body under him moaning his name and clinging onto him for her dear life over and over again. Picturing her like that made his lower manhood throb in pain wanting more.

Meanwhile FIonna became flustered with herself as she stopped playing with her small sensitive nub her fingers drenched with her wet fluids. This gave the Vampire king a chance to make his move as he sneaked into her bedroom hiding into the shadows he would quietly lock the bedroom door and swiftly disappear into the shadows once again. He would make his way as he floated above her. His eye brow arched up and his lips tilted into a seductive tilt of his mouth, that somehow made Fionna 's stomach swoon in loops. When he would speak to her, in his smooth deep velvety voice. "Would you like me to show you…FI.O. " as she rolled the last part of her name slowly in a taunting way.

"M-Marshall!? When did you…show up?" She studdered a bit nervously to his sudden approach. She would wonder how long he was actually watching her and how long he was there learking in the shadows as he did.

"tch…Long enough…heh you've been a very naughty girl Fionna" He smirked quality devilishly. The low rumbling quality of his voice surely impacted her like a ride on a giant ice bull, making her thighs shake like jelly. As he would lower himself he would pin her down on her bed gazing into her large nervous blue eyes.

"Undress for me, Fi"

His voice was soft but there was no mistaking the hint of authority that marked him a leader. She looked uncertainly at him. Then she took a deep breath and told herself not to be a sissy. Marshal would relase her hands as he would watch the adventuress .Her hands trembled slightly when they came up to undo the first button and slowly move her way down, she could feel her heart pounding from the pressure she was getting from him. It was getting uncomfortable but he would not trade this moment for anything in the world, just as he would not take his eyes off her graceful movements no matter what happened. He was going to be well rewarded for his patience. He could barely wait.

At long last, she was down to her undergarments, her powder blue bra and matching panties. "Gulb…I have never done this before." She whispered.

He ran his pale gray hands through her silken blond tresses before resting them on her waist. Her skin was so smooth; he wanted to touch her all over and could barely contain that urge.

"I know…and That's one of the reasons I love you" His voice was like crushed velvet and she shuddered lightly under him. In his state of arousal Sakura didn't think that she would be able to wrap her hand around his quivering phallus even if she tried and as much as his size alarmed her she wasn't given much time to worry about it as he came to her, dark red eyes predatory and locked to hers as he slowly ran his hands up and down her sides.

The rush of excitement that filled her senses was like nothing she had experienced before, and hesitantly Fionna lifted her arms to him as he covered her body with his. The difference between his sleek, muscular form and her own softer more curvy, feminine version was so vast that she shivered slightly in response. He soothed her immediately, placing long, wet kisses on her lips and throat as his cool hands caressed her lushes body with butterfly touches.

Fionna whimpered softly and ran her own shaky hands across his back tugging his shirt in an egger way. The weight of his body against hers was surprising from his usual floating; his scent of rainwater, Husk and his sensual ministrations on her body was making her feverish and restless. Without even her knowing it, her body started to rub sensuously against him as it searched instinctively for…something. Hot desire burned rapidly in the pit of her belly and the pressure between her legs was getting unbearable. She bucked against him and immediately the feel of his arousal provided a slight relief for her. Instinctively, she started to squirm slightly under him, spreading her thighs and pulling up her knees to his hips. He could help but smirk at her unknown act of want. Marshall would pull off his shirt as he tossed it aside of to the floor. As Fionna arched up into him once again in want.

He groaned as she pressed her wet heat against him. He unhooked her bra with quick fingers and pushed the fabric away impatiently. Her full breasts were immediately revealed to him, the delicate pink bud were hard. He grew even more rigid at the beautiful fascinating picture that she presented right at that moment; long blond hair spread carelessly around her, heart-shaped face flushed with arousal and blue eyes glazed with lust, soft pink lips pouting as her curvy body strained against him, just ready to be taken.

Mashall Lee wound bend his head and latched his mouth over an erect nipple. The warm, suckling heat of his mouth over her breast caused so much pleasure that Fionna cried out and rolled her hips hard against his in a helpless reaction. He growled through the mouthful of her soft flesh and she moaned blindly with need. His medium long, dark hair slid down from his framed face and caressed her soft skin most erotically and she gasped aloud when he nipped her suddenly, grazing his sharp vangs against her sensitive fleshly skin in a way that made her grow even damp with increasing desire of lust and want. She arched eagerly into his mouth and keened softly when he began to suckle even harder on the delicate pink tip. With the pleasure longing that he was bringing her, her hands came up and buried themselves into his silky hair as she lifted herself as close as she could into him.

"uhhhh" Her moan was low and breathy and he watched her, exotically slightly red eyes intent upon her large blue eyes., hot hands traveled down her body and pushed aside her panties to get to her most secret and sensitive of places. The way she was restlessly massaging his scalp had his body rumbling with more pleasure and his pale long fingers drifted lazily over the sensitive skin of her lushes inner thighs, making her squirm and pant with increasing need.

"Do you want me, my Fi?" It was supposed to be a teasing question but it came out in a harsh hiss instead as his long snake like tounge licked her neck all the way down the cavern of her bust. As he listened to her soft muffled moans she tried to hide. He would glance up at her as he spoke. "Mhm Don't hid it Fionna…I love the sounds you make its music to my ear's"

"Yesh!..." Fi answered quickly to his question as she bit her lower lip nervously as she couldn't handle the pressure that was building in the pit of her stomach it was driving her insane. And all she knew was that she needed…no she wanted Marshall more than ever. Marshall would swiftly move his hands to her sensitive womanhood his fingers and slowly started slip easily in and out as he began to pump her tight pussy within her. Her hips moved even without her command as her hands were clenched tightly into her own long blond tossels. She rocked desperately against his hand as he watched her passionately as he was mesmerized by her every move she made under him. Marshall would leave long sweat lustful kisses on her breast and stomach as he would pump in and out of her faster and faster as her breathes would become harder.

"Marshall…please...!" Heck she didn't even know what she was begging for, but all she knew was that he could give it to her. And he did.

Without any warning he pulled his figures from her warm wet folds as fast as he stripped his pants with his large throbbing dick he would surged into her in one smooth stroke, hilting himself completely within her and staying still within her tight pussy as she gasped loudly from both the pain and pleasure she was receiving from the vampire king. He would pin her down hard breathing hard as as his pulsating cock throbbed within her. As he growled fanning his hot breath on her neck. As he would control himself as he kissed her lips tenderly waiting for her to make the okay to keep going. After a minute or so Fionna would wrap her arms around his neck and she nodded yes to him.

"i...i'm ready Marshall…you can keep going" She studdered slightly holding onto him. His powerful hips separated from hers as he pulled out of her slowly and immediately she was distressed by the aching emptiness within her. The look on her face must have told him of her displease but before she could say it he repositioned himself at her entrance and pressed back into her soft folds. She was very tight and her taut muscles resisted his rigid intrusion fiercely before yielding at last, and he slid himself fully into her with a hoarse groan escaped his lips. Fionna sighed softly at the fluttering sensation within her womb, and was starting to learn to enjoy the fullness of him within her. Curiously, she slowly contracted her muscles a bit back a small moan of surprise as an electrifying sliver of pleasure ran up her and Marshall's spine.

Marshall growled at the intense pleaser he was getting just from his little human. He leaned down only to attack her mouth, his tongue pushed passed her lips without asking permission and she responded immediately. Their tongues fighting for dominance and like always he won, exploring her wet cavern and placing his mark over every craves of her mouth. He would pull from the kiss as they both were panting out of breath. As he kept pumping into.

"F-FASTER! HARDER!" She screamed.

Marshall obliging pumped into her at an inhuman speed and smashed into her repeatedly hitting her spot at the back of her pussy. He was smashing into her so hard that her bed was creaking loader agenst the wooden floor. She could feel her orgasm coming and the way Marshall lee was acting she could tell he was to. Finally after a few hard thrusts she was about to cum. Fionna threw her head back against the pillow hard, her back arched perfectly, her pussy throbbed and squeezed as she let out the loudest scream she could muster from all the pleasure. As she came, her cum squirted out of her all over her and Marshall thighs, his cock and dripping into her bed sheets. Marshall let out a deep seductive growl escape his lips as he felt her becoming incredibly tight around his cock and then suddenly he came as well shooting his seed into her womb as her pussy sucked him dry. He would collapse next to her, chuckling as he saw the state of her, her breath was extremely labored, her face was distorted with pleasure, her long blond hair was like a halo above her head spread out on the pillow. Her blue eyes were half shut as her cheeks were a tinted crimson red. He would run his hands threw her hair tenderly.

"heh…round two? My little human?" He smirked at her with still lust and love. Before he would get her answer she leaned over to her side cupping his cheek with her small hands gazing into his red eyes.

"I love you Marshall…"Fionna blushed as she kissed him with all the strength she could muster into the kiss as he would roll her over on to all four's as they would continue from were they have left off.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**When both Men and Women Are able to respect **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**and accept their differences the Love has a chance to blossom.**

**xxxxxxxxxx **

**As Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own **

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey everyone that's the end of chapter 2 hoped you all liked it ;3 I will be working on two more chapters for this fanfic as chapter four will be my last one for this story but I will work on more story's of Fionna and Marshall for you all. Please comment and review!33**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait with chapter 3 I ended up redoing this chapter. This redo sounds better and I thought this was needed. And thank you again for all your views and likes it makes me happy to continue doing more stories. 3 thank you.

Warning lemons! Lol I thought I'd go another round ;D

=XXX=

**Nothing is Provocative Anymore even for kids**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No room for imagining cause, everyone seen everything.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Question good and Question Bad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If history Could set you free**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From who you were supposed to be**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If Sex in a Society Didn't tell a girl Who she would be**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cause all my life I've tried to fight what History told me. **

=XXX=

**Vulnerable **

**Chapter 3 Memories**

It became a routine, for the lovely two as it was Sunday morning-they were the best. She got to sleep in from either partying, or helping the candy people, or on another adventure. There was just something so soothing about Sundays that she grew to love. Its been about a month since she and Marshall had their unexpected romance that brought them together.

Of course Sunday mornings allowed her a certain someone to be there with her when she woke up and gave her a chance to cuddle and spoil them for just one morning. Who wouldn't want to cuddle with the most handsomest man the vampire king!

Her blue eyes fluttered open quickly, she winched when part of the sun light hit her eyes, as she turned to her right side. Were Marshall less was fast asleep in next to her as he looked peaceful. Fionna loved it when Marshall was asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent, unlike when he was awake.

Fionna would trace the lines of his face, wanting to giggle when he lightly shock his head to her actions. She wrapped her arms around his gray waist as she nuzzled her head into his chest, as she sighed contently, this…this was her Sunday and she loved every bit of it.

She jumped unexpectedly when a hand came to touch her long blond locks. A groan from deep with his Marshalls throat erupted. Tilting her head up Fionna smiled happily at her boyfriend. "Good morning Marshall"

"mhm..."he grunted

From the side of his waist she would reach for his hand, as he entwined his hand with hers as the held hands for a bit, as Marshall a move to get out of bed and clean up.

"NO!"Fionna explained as she clung to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "you have to stay"

He gave her a look as she gave him a look bad with pleading eye's "why?" he stated bluntly

Her lips turned down into a small pout as she looked up at him "Because its Sunday morning and you promised you would stay here with me" he couldn't help but let a small smirk escape from her cute look she was giving him.

He couldn't help but stop as her hold on him got tighter. His nostrils filled with her sweet and provocative intoxicating scent. With the curves of her body pressed agents him, her legs over lapping over his making to conscious of her.

His hand would slowly slip down to her waist band to her bottom.

"NO MARSHALL!" She would slap his hand away.

He scowled "What?" he looked at her with a devilish smirk. "You let me touch you yesterday"

Fionna blushed dark as she would look move her gaze away from him. "No…" She returned "No- this Sunday we are going to relax" she smiled at him "got it Marshall?"

"Fine" He smirked eyeing her "we'll go gently Fi"

Fionna gasped! With one fast tug he pulled her down her tang top loosened exposing her toned belly as his hands furiously groped her lushes plump breast rubbing them, as his figure and thumb played with the soft pink bud as it hardened. A moan escaped from her lips as he touched and teased her.

She would bit her lower lip- Sunday mornings were supposed to be relaxing. Doesn't he get it! Before she could finish what she was thinking. She fought an ever loader moan when his mouth played with her nipples As his sharp teeth grazed the soft flesh of her bosom, as she let out a long soft moan that Marshall smirked at pleasantly at his young adventuress.

"mhm Ready F.I.O.N.A" He inquired with a devilish tint in his red eyes.

She didn't even look at him when he ran his hand down the valley of her breast slowly down her flat belly as he stuck his hand under her panties, his fingers leaving a hot trailer of desire and want on her body. She moaned again throwing her head back as she arched her back into him.

Marshall growled with want her reaction to him derived him crazy, as he ripped off her panties from the side. Throwing them carelessly a side, as they landed somewhere else on the floor. Fionna could feel her womanhood come in contact with the fabric of his boxer's. as she instantly felt more aroused as he pussy became more wet. Because she was that much closer to him reminding her of the things they have done together.

His fingers worked like magic on her as he plunged two fingers into her wet folds, pumping in and at her at a slow steady pace. She felt like she was on cloud nine, as soft moans slipped threw her perfect lips. As he would pick up the pace and move faster and faster with each new thrust his finger soaked with her wet jucies. He would soon add a third finger into her tight wet folds as the walls of her pussy clamped down on his fingers.

"shit…Fi…your so fucking tight…" he growled as he kept pumping her, as she came to her first orgasm not long after he added his third finger.

"AHH..ah…ha…ha" Fionna moaned as she smiled at him before she took his figure gently as she inserted into her month licking his fingers clean.

Fionna moaned lusciously and it just made Marshall lee's cock harden more.

Realizing he still had his boxers, Fionna swiftly tugged them off as she tossed to the floor as the landed somewhere forgotten. Reveling her target- she couldn't help but nibble on her lower lip, as she noticed his member looked even larger and bigger than the last time she saw it.

But really he though she looked more appetizing than anything else. He would lower his head between her as he threw her legs over his shoulders. And buried his face into her wet womanhood licking up her sweet juices with his long tongue. Fionna screamed with deep pleasure. He smirked between her southern lips then continued to tongue fuck her. Her sweet moans gave him pleasure.

She screamed as she came to her second orgasm "MARSHALL!" he would greedily lapped up her wet juices. Her face flushed red from her second high.

Marshall lee looked more satisfied then he did twenty minutes ago. He would crush his lips with hers coated with her wet fluids. She would wrap her arms around him pulling him closer to her, as she would wrap her legs around his waist.

Their tongues entwined with one another as they fought for dominance, Marshall won easily as he lick her lips sensually. His manhood was throbbing with want and need as he was inches away from her wet womanhood. As his large pulsating cock ran agents her pussy's entrance.

He would release her mouth from his as her breaths were heavy her chest was heaving up and down. He smirked before her swiftly and gently entered. She threw her head back arching reveling her neck to him. "Ah!"

Fionna bit her lower lip as some blood trickled down Marshall would lick it clean hungrly. As he continued to ram into her with fast and swift pace hitting her G-spot as she groaned with pleasure. As she ran her nails down his back. "AH Marshall…Marshall!...oh Glob Marshall!" she chanted his name like a melody to him.

He would close his eyes, he could feel her walls tighten around him god she was so tight he thought. Her walls would wrap around his member squeezing him bringing him closer and closer to the edge of his release everytime.

"Marshall!...AH…N…Look… Ahh…Meh!...OH GLOB!" Fionna screamed with excitement from her pleasurable high.

As if on command he would open his eye's- as they stared at each other intently and passionitly. She would continue to bite her lower lip as he cheeks flushed pink. He thought she looked her best when he was going in and out of her tight pussy. Marshall would slow his pace as he whispered into her ear. "I'm going to give you a gift that will bonds us together forever…"

As he finished he would lick her long swan like neck leaving tingly sensation as he would pump in and out of her tight folds bringing unbelievable pleasure to them both he would sank his fangs into her neck letting his poison flow threw her marking her a creature like him. It wasn't long before they both finally came together in totally bliss as they were slowly coming down from their high.

After a few moments of releasing the pleasure, Marshall would get up to go to the bathroom to shower and clean up as Fionna held his hand tight in her's "No! Marshall" she shouted "Again…"

He smirked as he would pick her up bridle style and carried her to the bathroom as they spent the next hour alone together in the steamy bathroom.

=XXX=

A love like this

.

.

.

Is an un-breakable thread

.

.

.

Forever tied together with the red string of fate

**Authors note:**

**WOW! Haha really I cant belive I finished this one and im sad to say that there will be only one more chapter after this! I do hope you like this one. And please review and tell me what you think of it. :3 **


End file.
